CHANCE
by GyuKyumin
Summary: Aku memberinya kesempatan karena aku mencintainya. Chanbaek . Genderswicth . T to M . DLDR .
1. Chapter 1

Saya bawa Fanfic dengan pairing yang berbeda. DLDR ya...

Title : Chance

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Do Kyungsoo

Warning : GenderSwicth , Typo

Rate : T menuju M

Setiap manusia punya hak untuk berteman. Sekalipun kau miskin , temanmu bukan berarti harus miskin pula. Meskipun kau bodoh , kau tetap harus memiliki teman yg pintar. Bukankah begitu? Berteman itu harus 'simbiosis mutualisme' saling menguntungkan.

"Baek...cepatlah!"

Luhan begitu gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yg lambat , entah apa yg membuatnya seperti itu dihari yang indah ini. Luhan sudah siap dengan sempurna , dress yg menawan dengan warna pink , wedges yang serupa dengan warna dressnya , tatanan rambut yang elegan , membuat wajah cantik itu semakin cantik , tak rugi Sehun memilihnya menjadi kekasih.

"Nanti Lu...aku masih harus memakai eyeliner."

Baekhyun masih membubuhkan eyeliner dimata sipitnya. Itulah kenapa dia suka eyeliner , matanya sipit sekali.

"Cepatlah...Sehun pasti sudah sampai di Club."

Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah teman seperjuangan , Luhan anak dari seorang pengacara terkenal Xi Yifan dan Ibunya adalah seorang aktris di zamannya. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi , semenjak ia duduk dibangku SHS.

Mereka berdua Luhan &amp; Baekhyun sudah menjadi mahasiswi semester 4. Meski Baekhyun hanya seorang anak dari pemilik kedai ramyeon tapi Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Malam ini , Sehun kekasih Luhan mengajaknya bertemu disebuah Club malam milik temannya. Peresmian Club baru milik Jongin. Sehun sendiri sudah bekerja sebagai CEO di kantor milik keluarga. Ya...mereka terpaut usia 5 tahun. Sehun 25 tahun , Luhan 20 tahun. Dan mereka sudah menjalani masa pacaran selama ...5 tahun. Terhitung sejak Luhan masih di JHS (Junior High School).

Baekhyun sendiri , ia masih betah menjomblo setelah putus dari kekasihnya 2tahun yg lalu.

_ooOoo_

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang."

Jongin , sang empunya acara menjamu sahabatnya dengan baik.

"Santai saja..." Jawab Sehun sambil tangannya bertengger kokoh dipinggang Luhan dan sesekali mengecup pipi sang kekasih , begitupun Jongin yang tanpa canggung mencium KyungSoo kekasihnya didepan mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia pasang wajah 1000 jutek. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan seperti ingin membuatnya mati kepanasan disini , melihat kedua pasangan yang saling bermesraan , dan tanpa Baekhyun tahu mantan kekasihnya ada disini. Luhan pasti merencanakan ini bersama Sehun.

Baekhyun meneguk minuman bersoda yang sengaja Jongin hidangkan untuknya , karena gadis ini tak ingin meminum alkohol. Selama ini dia memang tidak kuat minum alkohol. Appanya pernah berkata 'jika tidak ada seseorang yang bisa melindungimu disampingmu , jangan coba - coba minum alkohol'. Haruskah saat ini Baekhyun mengandalkan Luhan? Oh bahkan dia bisa melihat sahabatnya ini sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Sehun , karena seminggu tidak bertemu.

Baekhyun gelisah dari duduknya , ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini dan segera merebahkan badan mungilnya di ranjang empuk yg ada di flat kecil yang ia sewa. Tapi ia takut jika harus naik taksi sendirian , ini sudah larut malam.

"Baek...kau kenapa? Nikmatilah..." Kyungsoo bertanya seolah-olah ia tak mengerti.

Oh lihatlah nanti , jika ia sudah keluar dari sini. Ia akan memaki Luhan , sungguh.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Suara bass yg ia kenal baik siapa orangnya bertanya sambil mencoba mendekatkan diri ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun gugup , tentu saja. Tapi ia tak ingin terlihat seperti itu. Chanyeolnya kini terlihat semakin dewasa , dengan setelan yang membuatnya terkagum - kagum. Padahal Chanyeol hanya memakai kemeja berwarna dark blue dengan celana jeans hitam yang membungkus kakinya yg panjang. Mendengar perbincangannya tadi , Chanyeol seorang komposer saat ini. Ya...Baekhyun tahu itu cita - citanya , dan karena cita - citanya itu Baekhyun harus melepas cintanya untuk Chanyeol , karena pria ini harus sekolah ke luar negeri.

Chanyeol bukan tidak tahu Baekhyunnya itu gugup , ia sangat tahu gerak - gerik gadisnya ini , lebih tepatnya mantan gadisnya ini. Ah..ia berjanji akan kembali mendapatkan hati Baekhyun.

"Aku baik.." Jawab Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan matanya melihat Luhan yg masih asyik bermesraan dengan Sehun.

"Kau semakin cantik Bee.." Ujar Chanyeol membuat BaekHyun membeku dengan panggilan kesayangannya itu.

"Wow...Bee" Kai menimpalinya dengan mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celana. Diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang juga mengambil rokok yang Kai berikan. Ia memang perokok sekarang , setidaknya itu yang membuat diri Chanyeol ada yg berubah. Karena setahu Baekhyun dulu prianya ini tidak merokok.

Sedangkan Sehun masih tanpa canggung saling melumat didepan mereka . Ciuman yang panas membuat siapa saja enggan menghentikan hasrat Sehun. Pria dewasa...wajarlah.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun saat gadis itu terdiam menyaksikan 2 insan yang bergelut lidah. Baekhyun lebih baik melihat adegan Luhan &amp; Sehun daripada harus melihat pria disisinya. Meski sangat menjijikan tapi Luhan &amp; Sehun lebih baik daripada duduk mendengar gombalan pria yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menggoda.

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol saat mengatakan itu. Mereka sudah bukan siapa - siapa lagi sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. Dengan mudah Chanyeol mengatakan mencintainya , dan dulu pun sama dengan mudah ia mengatakan jika hubungannya harus berakhir. Sesepele itukah namanya perasaan.

"Tapi aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tegas. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah , ia harus terlihat baik - baik saja meski Chanyeol dulu dengan mudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja . "

"Lalu kenapa sampai detik ini kau belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun setelah berakhir denganku?"

"Haruskah itu menjadi urusanmu?"

"Tentu...katakan." Dengan tatapan intimidasinya Chanyeol menawan Baekhyun melalui mata . Gadis ini memang tak punya alasan selain harus mengatakan jika dirinya masih mencintai pria ini. Sakit hatinya yang dulu tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja , ia harus mengubur ucapannya sendiri demi membuat laki - laki ini tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa dianggap permainan.

"Katakan." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mencoba menggali jawaban.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hey...sudahlah kalian ini jangan bertengkar dihari pembukaan club ku , nikmati selagi kau bisa. Chanyeol...minumlah sepuasmu..." Kai sudah mabuk. Dasar...

Chanyeol kembali menghisap rokok ditangannya , menaruh sisanya yg masih setengah diasbak. Lalu ia meneguk alkohol yang ada didepan dengan sekali teguk.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol , ia melirik jam tangannya dan menemukan waktu pukul 01.00 dini hari.

"Lu...kita pulang." Ajaknya pada Luhan yang masih setia menempel di pundak Sehun.

"Luhan akan pulang bersamaku , Baekhyun. Kau pulanglah dengan Chanyeol." Sehun menjawab pertannyaan yang sebenarnya merupakan seruan untuk Luhan.

"Oh...tidak . Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Kau berani?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Tentu."

"Sejak kapan kau berani pulang malam sendiri?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku akan menelpon Suho Oppa untuk menjemputku." Jawabnya tegas.

Membuat rahang lelaki yang disampingnya mengeras. Ia tak menyukainya.

"Oh...Suho Oppa? Kau yakin? Setelah menolak pernyataan cintanya 3 kali , apa kau yakin dia masih ingin menjemputmu?"

Luhan membuka kartu matinya. Baekhyun hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia masih punya orang yg peduli dengannya jika mereka semua mencoba mengabaikan.

"Hah? Kau menolaknya?"

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol , Baekhyun menekan nomor yang ia simpan dikontak handphonenya. Tentu saja ia mencoba menelpon Suho Oppanya. Tapi sialnya yg ia dengar adalah jawaban dari operator yang menyatakan seseorang diujung sana tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sudahlah Bee...pulang bersamaku akan lebih aman."

"Kyung..." Baekhyun mencoba meminta pembelaan pada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol benar sayang..." Jawabannya menjengkelkan.

_ooOoo_

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam , ah bukan mereka tapi Baekhyun . Sedari tadi bahkan Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara didalam mobil tapi malah diacuhkan . Tak satupun pertanyaannya yg Baekhyun jawab. Ia benar - benar kesal.

Waktu tempuh yang biasanya hanya 40 menit menjadi satu jam karena dengan liciknya Chanyeol melambatkan laju mobilnya. Baekhyun ingin protes , tapi percuma.

"Sudah sampai Bee..."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol memberitahu kalau mereka sudah ada ditempat yg dituju. Flat miliknya.

"Kau berani?"

Chanyeol tahu dimana letak Flat Baekhyun. Itu agak sedikit ke dalam gang. Baekhyun memilihnya karena harga sewa yang murah.

Baekhyun menelan lidahnya . Sejujurnya ia sangat takut. Jalanannya begitu gelap ditambah gangnya sangat sempit.

"A...aku.."

"Baiklah aku antar..."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan setelah Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya apik di pinggir jalan. Didalam gelapnya malam tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol , Baekhyun itu takut gelap dan benci petir juga sangat anti alkohol. Itu yang Chanyeol tahu.

"Sudah sampai..."

"Terimakasih."

"Kau berani aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri , jadi aku berani. Hanya saja tadi aku takut gelap."

"Aku akan mencarikan Flat yang lebih strategis dari ini." Ujar Chanyeol . Ia begitu khawatir Baekhyun tinggal ditempat ini.

"Tak usah repot - repot. Aku tahan tinggal disini."

"Aku yang tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku memilihnya karena harga sewanya murah. Appa tak banyak memberiku uang saku." Jawabnya jujur membuat Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya. Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mau bicara.

"Kau bisa tinggal di Apartementku." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Bersamamu? Jangan mimpi!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan tinggal dirumah."

"Tidak . Terimakasih. Pulanglah , sudah malam."

"Bisakah aku menginap?"

"Jangan gila!"

"Ini sudah malam Baek. Aku meminum alkohol tadi." Alasan Chanyeol tentu hanya mengada - ada.

"Bahkan dulu kau sering menginap di Apartementku."

Baekhyun tahu apa maksud Chanyeol. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar menginap kan? Membuat pipinya merona sempurna , dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

"Jangan ungkit hal yg lalu. Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bisa mencobanya."

"Jangan kalau begitu. Jangan hapus semuanya dalam memorimu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu."

"Pulanglah"

Baekhyun masuk dengan cepat dan menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Ia tak ingin termakan rayuan Chanyeol lagi. Ia ingin melupakan pria itu.

_ooOoo_

Hari senin dikampus , Luhan mendapati wajah cemberut Baekhyun yang sungguh tak bersahabat. Ia tahu persis apa kesalahannya. Tapi ia kan hanya membantu sahabatnya itu kembali pada mantan kekasihnya. Apa itu merupakan tindakan jahat?

"Ayolah Baek...aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."

"Dan kau tahu kan kalau dia yang membuatku sakit hati?"

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Dia masih mencintaimu. Dan kau masih mencintainya."

"Tau apa kau?"

"Sungguh."

"Sudahlah , jika kau berharap bicara seperti itu akan membuatku memaafkanmu itu salah besar."

"Sungguh...aku berani aku tidak berjodoh dengan Sehun jika aku bohong."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Semalam juga Chanyeol mengatakan masih mencintainya kan?

"Biarlah...aku tak peduli."

"Baek , dia kembali kesini untukmu."

"Aku tak pernah memintanya."

"Setidaknya berikan dia kesempatan"

"Akan percuma."

"Tidak. Kau harus memberinya kesempatan."

"Lu..."

"Aku sahabatmu Baek. Meski semalam tindakanku diluar batas , tapi percayalah aku melakukan semuanya demi kebaikanmu. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi."

_ooOoo_

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dikampusnya sore ini. Beberapa pasang mata memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja dan memuji. Setelannya biasa saja , kacamata hitamnya lah yg membuat Chanyeol semakin mempesona , terlebih dimata banyak gadis.

Tadi siang setelah acara ceramah Luhan , akhirnya Baekhyun mau memberinya kesempatan. Maka , saat Chanyeol menawarinya akan menjemput , ia setuju. Ini hanya sebuah kesempatan.

Chanyeol tampak melambaikan tangannya saat Baekhyun terlihat mulai menuju ke arahnya. Meski hanya dengan kaos dan celana jeans , Baekhyun tetap yg tercantik dimata Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mendudukan diri setelah pintu mobil kembali Chanyeol tutup.

"Aku senang kau mau kujemput. Ini seperti mimpi Bee..."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini kata - kata kasarnya tidak keluar.

Belum ada percakapan didalam mobil , meski mobil ini sudah melaju. Chanyeol berniat mengantar Baekhyun langsung ke Flatnya.

"Masuklah...aku akan memasakan sesuatu."

Meski kaget , Chanyeol berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia masuk dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi berbentuk tangan. Ada 2 kursi seperti itu di Flat Baekhyun. Flatnya memang kecil.

"Aku mandi dulu"

"Oke Bi..."

20 menit berkutat dikamar mandi membuat Baekhyun kembali segar. Ia segera membuat hidangan untuk makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol. Japchae , Kimchi , dan telur gulung . Tak begitu mewah. Ia hanya anak kos biasa.

Chanyeol mencoba membantu Baekyun dengan kemampuan seadanya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis. Entah apa yg membuat dirinya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang saat Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengurus Japchae.

"Yeol"

"Aku merindukanmu..." Lirihnya penuh kesungguhan.

Baekhyun juga sebenarnya merindukan Chanyeol dan itu sangat. Tapi ia merasa lidahnya kelu untuk berucap.

Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang .

"Yeol...aku -"

Tanpa mendengarkan Baekhyun kembali bicara , Chanyeol segera menawan bibir Baekhyun didepannya. Ia rasakan kelembutan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.

Baekhyun mencoba berontak , tapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Sehingga kini Baekhyun kembali terlarut dalam ciuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan mengijinkan lidah Chanyeol menyapa rongga hangatnya , mengabsen satu persatu giginya , memperdalam ciumannya hingga Baekhyun lupa jika mereka sudah bukan siapa - siapa lagi.

Baekhyun seakan ikut menikmati , membalikan badannya , mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat , hingga Baekhyun merasa kakinya sudah sedikit berjinjit demi menggapai bibir Chanyeol yang bermain lihai dibibirnya.

"Mmpph...Cpk..."

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya saat oksigen meronta meminta haknya.

Chanyeol mengelus pipinya lembut , dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku Bee?"

TBC

Review?

Saya membuat Fic dengan Pairing Chanbaek...

Ini adalah pairing Fav saya setelah Kyumin tentunya.


	2. Chapter 2

No Bashing

Chance

Chapter 2

"Tidak Yeol..."

Baekhyun melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu , sebelum semuanya berakhir jauh. Ia tak ingin terlalu membuat Chanyeol berharap dengan kejadian ini , Baekhyun mungkin akan memberikannya kesempatan , tapi ia juga tak akan semudah ini menyerahkan cintanya meski memang harus ia akui ia masih sangat mencintai pria dibelakang ini.

"Oke...Sorry."

Chanyeol tampak kecewa , namun tetap menunjukkan senyuman.

"Hm...gwenchana . Kau bisa membawakan ini?"

Baekhyun menyerahkan 2 piring Omelet yang sudah siap santap. Chanyeol menerimanya. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk Chanyeol dalam 2 tahun belakang ia bisa memakan masakan Baekhyun lagi. Pasti rasanya akan nikmat.

_ooOoo_

"Kau benar - benar dengan Chanyeol? Semalam?" Luhan begitu antusias mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya , ia tak memperdulikan jadwal kerja Baekhyun yang seharusnya kali ini Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pelanggan. Ya...Baekhyun punya pekerjaan sampingan di Toko Kaset. Hanya sepulang kuliah hingga pukul sembilan malam dan seminggu sekali ia akan mendapatkan libur. Beruntung , pemiliknya adalah Suho orang yang jelas - jelas mencintainya.

"Lu , bisakah kau tak mengganggunya dulu? "

Seseorang dengan wajah tak kalah manis menegur mereka. Ia hanya tak ingin ada customer yg komplain. Itu Yixing , salah seorang rekan kerja Baekhyun yg juga sangat baik. Maklum toko sedang ramai , karena album baru dari Boyband terkenal baru saja rilis dipasaran.

"Oke...aku akan mengunjungimu nanti malam untuk menagihnya."

"Ck...tak ada apa - apa Lu."

"Pokoknya aku akan datang nanti , bye..."

Setelah mengecup pipi sahabatnya Luhan bergegas keluar dan segera menjalankan mobil Mini Cooper milik nya. Ia begitu senang mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang membaik. Luhan tak sabar untuk segera mengabari sang kekasih. Sehun pasti akan ikut senang. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol pasti sudah lebih dulu memberitahu Sehun.

_ooOoo_

Suho akan selalu mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan memastikan gadis ini masuk kedalam flatnya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Suho harus kalah karena ternyata seseorang dengan mobil SUVnya sudah stand by didepan toko dengan setelan yang membuat siapa saja bisa memalingkan mata ke arah itu.

Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kerja part timenya , terkecuali bila mulut bawel Luhan dan Kyungsoo yg membocorkannya.

Suho sedikit kecewa dengan kedatangan lelaki lain yg menjemput Baekhyun , tapi ia berusaha sesportif mungkin. Baekhyun bukanlah kekasihnya , wajar jika ada lelaki lain juga yg sedang berusaha mendekatkan diri pada gadis ini.

"Maafkan aku..." Baekhyun merasa tak enak dengan Suho yang sudah siap mengantarnya.

"Tak apa . Pulanglah ."

"Aku pulang. Sampai bertemu besok."

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumannya saat gadis yang ia tunggu keluar dari pintu toko.

"Apakah Luhan yang memberitahumu?"

Chanyeol menjawabnya setelah ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Itu Sehun."

"Dan Sehun pasti mengetahuinya dari Luhan."

"Dari siapapun , itu menguntungkanku."

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan. Tak ingin membuat waktu ini bergulir dengan cepat.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Hm...aku hanya ingin pulang , jika kau memang berniat mengantarku pulang."

"Tentu , as your wish Bee."

_ooOoo_

"Wow...dia rajin sekali menjemputmu." Luhan berseru sambil menyeruput moccafloat yang ia pesan dikantin kampus.

"Tidak akan , jika kau tak memberitahunya. Ah...kekasihmu."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau suka dia menjemputmu kan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menghargai usahanya. Itu saja."

"Well...itu sama saja."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Percuma berdebat dengan Luhan , ia pasti punya banyak cara untuk membuat Baekhyun skak mat.

Mereka melanjutkan makan*sorenya setelah berkutat dengan mata kuliah yg membosankan. Baekhyun memang pintar , meski bukan paling pintar dikelas , tapi tetap saja belajar adalah hal yg membosankan.

"Kau tak ke toko?"

"Jam 5 sore. Aku sudah bilang pada Suho Oppa..."

"Dia juga baik , dan jika semua karyawan diberikan toleransi waktu, aku yakin Toko Kasetnya itu akan gulung tikar."

"Aku hanya part time. Gajiku dibayar berdasarkan jam , bukan hari. Dia masih tetap professional."

"Hm...karena dia mencintaimu."

"Oh...stop Lu , kau membuatku naik darah!"

"Hey , aku tahu!"

"Oke. Up to u miss Luhan."

Luhan kembali terkekeh dengan kekesalan Baekhyun.

Ia bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi itu.

_ooOoo_

Baekhyun merasa tertohok saat perjalanannya ke toko , ia melihat mobil Chanyeol. Bukan mobilnya yg membuat mata sipit itu membulat sempurna , tapi siapa gadis yang sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Itu Krystal , seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang sedang naik daun. Baekhyun mencoba tidak perduli , tapi ternyata pikiran itu menghantuinya hingga ia memasuki Toko.

"Kau terlihat kurang bersemangat." Ucap Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun saat gadis ini merapikan tumpukan kaset dengan wajah setengah kosong.

"Benarkah? Ah...itu karena kuliahku."

"Kau akan segera ujian?"

"Ya...kau benar."

"Kalau begitu tetap semangat , tumpukan kaset itu sangat mengerikan." Ujarnya menunjuk tumpukan kaset yang masih berantakan. Barang masuk baru saja datang, dan itu membuat Baekhyun harus membereskannya setelah ia menulis dibuku stock terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu..."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol seorang komposer , tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol akan dekat juga dengan seorang penyanyi. Apa hubungan mereka? Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas harus tahu ketika Chanyeol sedang dalam masa pendekatan bersamanya. Ia tak ingin ada yg tersakiti , dan Chanyeol juga akan menyakitinya. Ia akan menanyakannya pada Chanyeol , tentu saja.

Chanyeol memang pantang menyerah , meski ia sangatlah sibuk tapi sebisa mungkin menjemput Baekhyun dari Toko. Dengan senyuman 5 jari ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis yang sedang didekatinya , lagi.

Baekhyun melamun dan tak menyadari jika pria yg ada disampingnya memperhatikan sejenak.

"Baek , seatbeltmu."

Baekhyun terkaget saat wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Nyatanya Chanyeol ingin memasang seatbelt yang Baekhyun anggurkan. Chanyeol mencondongkan sedikit badannya.

Mereka beradu pandang sebentar . Chanyeol sangat mengingat mata itu , hidung itu , pipi itu , bibir itu yang selalu membuat ia rindu setengah mati selama di Amerika.

"Yeol-"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Pertanyaan tanpa sensor itu membuat Baekhyun lagi - lagi terkaget. Apa Chanyeol sedang meminta ijinnya? Haruskah Baekhyun setuju atau menolaknya?

"Yeol-"

"Aku merindukanmu Bee..."

"Ak-"

Baekhyun tak sempat mengelak saat bibir itu sudah menempel sempurna dibibirnya yang berwarna pink. Baekhyun juga tak ingin menolak , entahlah ia juga sangat merindukannya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan , melumat bibir atasnya lalu pindah ke bibir bawah. Kemeja Chanyeol yang sepertinya belum sempat ia ganti sepulang kerja menjadi pelampiasan tangan Baekhyun. Ia remat kemeja depan sang pria , menahan gairahnya.

Saat lidah Chanyeol melayangkan beberapa jilatan , Baekhyun masih ingat apa kode itu. Dulu , Chanyeol juga melakukannya saat ia ingin menerobos dan mengeksplor rongga mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa dipaksa bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan membuatnya mengerang.

"Eungh..."

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun , menekan rahangnya agar tetap terbuka.

"Mpp...Cpk..."

Chanyeol makin bersemangat. Untunglah mobil ini mempunyai kaca yang hitam , tak ada seorangpun yg akan mencurigainya.

"Yeollh..."

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun demi mengecup leher sang gadis.

Baekhyun tak bisa mengontrol dirinya , padahal ia bertekad tak akan memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan yg lebih jauh. Tapi entahlah ia merasa tak berdaya saat rindunya benar - benar membuncah.

"Yeolh..."

Chanyeol masih mengingat dimana titik paling sensitif itu berada. Didekat cuping telinga sang gadis.

"Hngh...Yeol..."

Chanyeol melepaskan cumbuannya , setelah ia berhasil memberikan dua titik dileher Baekhyun.

"Kita ke apartementku?"

Bolehkah Baekhyun saat ini mengatakan jika Chanyeolnya begitu tampan? Baekhyun melihatnya begitu sexy dan entahlah ia begitu merindukan Chanyeolnya.

"Aku anggap setuju."

_ooOoo_

"Yeolh...hh...hh..."

Baekhyun terlihat stress dengan percintaannya kali ini. Ia sudah lama tak diperlakukan seperti ini lagi , hanya Chanyeolnya satu - satunya pria yang membuatnya mendesah 2 tahun lalu. Dalamannya sudah Chanyeol lempar entah kemana , ia sudah telanjang bulat dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

Lelaki itu sedang menikmati dada Baekhyun , menyedotnya keras seolah itu adalah sumber kehidupannya. Sebelah tangan kirinya mencubit kecil puncak dada Baekhyun sebelahnya , lalu tangan kanan Chanyeol digunakan untuk mengelus area kewanitaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar dengan siapa dia bercinta , tapi ia sudah tak bisa menolaknya. Apalagi saat dirasa milik Chanyeol menyetuh paha bagian dalam , keras dan menantang.

"Kau selalu menakjubkan Bee..."

Baekhyun semakin merona. Lalu Chanyeol membenamkan dirinya di kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Ohh...My God..."

Chanyeol melumat lipatan itu layaknya bercumbu dengan bibir baekhyun , mengecupnya , dan terkadang ia menahan kaki Baekhyun yg bergerak gelisah.

"Yeolh...ohh..."

Chanyeol merasakan cairan kental itu keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun . Ia melihat Baekhyun setelah melayangkan beberapa jilatan. Begitu sexy , dengan posisi pahanya yg masih terbuka , dadanya yg bernafas cepat , tatapannya yang sayu , dan bibirnya yg memerah.

Maka Chanyeol membuka cdnya , menunjukan dengan bangga kepada Baekhyun.

"Ermh..."

Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat ujung kejantanan itu menyentuh pintu masuknya.

"OH...Pelanh..."

Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol , ini ngilu . Sudah lama ia tak merasakannya.

"Oh...Yeol...Akh.."

"Shit...Bee ."

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun , mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan dan cepat seterusnya.

"Ah...ah..."

"Oh...Yeolh..."

"Eungh..."

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat saat desahan itu semakin keras.

"Kau selalu nikmat Bee.."

Pujian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seakan melayang. Ia mencoba bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol saat hentakan itu semakin keras, sehingga beberapa kali tubuhnya terhempas kencang. Chanyeolnya sangat bersemangat.

"Oh..."

"Hmm"

"Yeollh...aku...keluar.."

"Keluarkan Bee...keluarkan untukku."

Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun menjerit.

"Akhhh..."

Chanyeol merasakan kewanitaan Baekhyun semakin licin. Membuatnya lebih leluasa bergerak.

Ia memelankan temponya sebentar, mengeluarkan miliknya dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk memiringkan badannya juga , mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun , menopangnya dengan tangan , dan ia kembali menusukan kejantanannya yg masih keras.

"Urmm..."

"Aku masih on Bee.."

"Ah...ah..."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia suka melihat wajah frustasi karena gairah itu.

"Kau cantik Bee..."

"Uh...Yeolh..."

Beberapa hentakan akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Bee...Akh...aku keluar.."

Baekhyun merasakan bawahnya penuh. Ia merasakan Chanyeol mengeluarkannya banyak sekali , hingga sebagian ia rasa meluber ke pahanya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Saranghae..."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menyelimuti gadisnya yg kelelahan , ah masih belum resmi menjadi gadisnya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun masih mencintainya? Ditambah dengan kegiatan yg baru mereka rasakan.

Other side

"Itu akan menyakitinya!"

Teriakan Luhan menggema di apartement milik Sehun. Mereka tidak bertengkar karena hubungan mereka, tapi tentang Chanyeol , Baekhyun , dan wanita itu.

Luhan tak pernah tahu ini. Sungguh.

"Kapan?"

"Seminggu lagi Lu."

Saat itu juga hati Luhan merasa sesak. Padahal hal itu tidak menimpanya.

Ketika Sehun sedang mandi , tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat sebuah undangan di bawah bantal di ranjang milik Sehun. Ia penasaran , dan membukanya. Begitu terkejut saat sebuah nama yg begitu dikenalnya ada disana. Park Chanyeol akan segera bertunangan dengan Jung Krystal. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu , Luhan menerobos kamar mandi dan memaki Sehun. Undangan itu jelas Sehun terima 2 minggu lalu , saat Chanyeol belum bertemu Baekhyun dan dia masih di Amerika.

"Jangan beritahu Baekhyun dulu."

"Dan aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup."

"Lu...Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun kau harus yakin itu."

"Oh...sialan dia begitu pintar memainkan perasaan."

"Aku mohon."

"Maaf , aku lebih mencintai sahabatku daripada Chanyeol."

Setelah berkata seperti itu , ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement Sehun.

_ooOoo_

Baekhyun terdiam tak dapat berkata , Luhan datang kepadanya setelah sehari kemarin mereka tidak bertemu karena Baekhyun yang benar - benar tertidur lelah di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia juga melewatkan kuliahnya , dengan langkah malas akhirnya ia pulang ke flatnya. Chanyeol sibuk , ia bekerja dan berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang setelah ia kembali. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau menunggu lama , hingga ia pulang lebih dulu. Luhan memberikan pengakuan dengan isakannya yang semakin keras. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan , ia tahu Luhan hanya mencoba membantunya . Karena Luhan benar , ia masih mencintai Chanyeol .

"Maafkan aku Baek..." Lirihnya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya dengan wanita itu. Tapi , aku tidak berpikiran kesana."

"Aku minta maaf Baek...aku bodoh."

"Tidak Lu , aku akan baik - baik saja. Aku pernah mengalami ini , aku baik - baik saja , aku baik - baik saja."

Meski matanya berlinang air mata , tapi Baekhyun tetap menguatkan dirinya. Ia gadis yang kuat , dan ia tak ingin menangisi lelaki yg sama.

"Jangan marah pada Sehun , dia tak tahu apa - apa."

"Hiks...Baek aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah jangan menangis , seharusnya aku yg menangis seperti ini."

"Aku juga sakit Baek , aku yg membuat kau mengenalnya kembali."

"Ini sudah takdir. Aku tak apa."

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun , ia tahu Baekhyun pasti lebih sakit darinya. Tapi gadis itu tetap menguatkan diri.

Chanyeol tak pernah bercerita padanya , dan dengan bodohnya ia juga tak pernah bertanya. Dan kejadian semalam? Chanyeol bahkan meminta ijinnya , ia yg mengijinkanya. Baekhyun juga menikmatinya.

_ooOoo_

"Pulanglah..."

"Bee aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kita tak ada hubungan apapun. Aku tak pantas marah."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah , tentu saja. Ia sudah dihubungi Sehun masalah ini . Tanpa pikir panjang ia melajukan mobilnya ke arah flat Baekhyun. Padahal ia tahu ini tengah malam.

"Aku yang merasa bersalah."

"Kalau begitu jangan hubungi aku lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu Bee..."

"Aku tak butuh semua itu , jangan sakiti wanita lain selain aku. Semoga kau bahagia."

Setelah menutup pintunya dengan kencang , tanpa bisa ia kontrol ia menangis tersedu. Bersandar dipintu dengan lutut yang ia tekuk ia menekan dadanya , rasanya sakit bukan main. Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada kejadian dimana ia ditinggalkan 2 tahun lalu , sekarang Chanyeolnya pergi untuk mengisi hidup wanita lain. Meski hanya bertunangan.

"Bee...aku mencintaimu!" Baekhyun mendengar teriakan dari luar Flatnya. Chanyeol belum pergi , ia juga mendengar isakan yg keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Namja ini tak peduli dengan tetangga flat Baekhyun jika mendengar teriakannya dimalam hari. Chanyeol menyayangi Krystal , tapi tidak mencintainya. Wanita yang satu - satunya ia cintai hanya Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun.

TBC

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Chance

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo bertebaran. Semua cast milik SM Ent. Aku hanya pinjem nama.

.

.

Selamat membacaaaa...

.

.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara. Meredam semua isak tangisnya , membekap mulutnya , ia merasa tak pantas menangisi kejadian ini. Ini adalah salahnya , memberikan lagi kesempatan pada Chanyeol setelah dia menyakitinya jauh dan lebih dari ini. Tapi kenapa dengan bodohnya ini terulang lagi. Apa Baekhyun benar - benar bodoh?

_oOo_

"Baek...maaf."

Luhan kembali menyuarakan penyesalannya saat mereka kembali bertemu dikampus. Sungguh rasa bersalah didalam dirinya masih tersimpan. Ia juga adalah bagian yg ikut andil diantara hubungan Baekhyun &amp; Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Lu , anggap saja ini pelajaran kedua untukku."

Jawabnya dengan lirih.

Tangisannya semalam masih menimbulkan bekas. Matanya masih membengkak , ditambah ia memiliki mata seperti bulan sabit yang sipit. Bahkan Baekhyun harus membubuhkan eyeliner demi mendapat mata yg terlihat besar.

"Aku tahu ... kau , kacau."

"Aku janji , ini akan sebentar. "

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat , andai Luhan tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berbuat lebih dari ini. Maka ia akan sangat merasa bersalah. Biarkan hanya Baekhyun yg tahu.

_ooOoo_

"Bajingan seperti dirimu memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Kai dan Sehun sedang mendengarkan ocehan - ocehan yg keluar dari bibir sang komposer muda itu , Park Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa botol minuman yg ia tenggak , rupanya namja ini masih saja meminta sebotol lagi pada bartender.

"Yak!Kau ingin mati hah? Hentikan."

Sehun terus saja mengingatkan Chanyeol agar tak lagi menenggak minuman keras itu. Tapi memang dasarnya dia sedang frustasi , sehingga ucapan Sehun hanya dianggap angin lalu. Untunglah Chanyeol termasuk orang yg kuat menahan Alkohol ditubuhnya.

"Ck...biarkan saja , kalau dia mati pasti Baekhyun akan bahagia."

Berbeda dengan kai yg malah membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat sesuka hati.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee..."

"Sekalipun kau berteriak , Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarkan namja brengsek sepertimu."

"Bodoh..." Lanjut Kai.

Chanyeol menyadari apa yg diucapkan temannya itu adalah kebenaran . Ia memang bodoh dan teledor.

_ooOoo_

Hari ini Baekhyun baru saja bisa bernafas lega , setelah jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sedari tadi toko ini ramai , karena Boyband yg sedang digandrungi anak muda itu baru saja mengeluarkan album baru mereka. Setidaknya ada nilai positif untuk Baekhyun , karena ia bisa melupakan masalah yg bercokol dikepalanya sejenak.

Baekhyun membereskan tumpukan kaset yg berantakan , menyusunnya hingga kembali rapi dan ditata ditempatnya dengan baik. Sedangkan Yixing menyapu lantai dan mengepel bagiannya yg kotor. Disana juga ada Suho , sebagai atasan yg baik dia juga ikut membantu jika tokonya sedang ramai.

"Baek...Yixing..MinJi..sudah , lanjutkan saja besok , hari ini kalian sudah bekerja keras."

Lalu mereka bertiga bergegas mengambil tas setelah mendapat seruan dari Suho.

Setelah pintu menunjukan tulisan "Closed" dan lampu dimatikan , MinJi adalah yg pertama kali berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Kau tak ada yg menjemput Baek?" Suho memastikan tak akan ada pria yg menjemput Baekhyun. Sekalipun dia menyukai Baekhyun , Suho harus memberikan privasi diluar jam kerja padanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat , sedikit mengingat Chanyeol yg selalu menjemputnya.

"Aku antar?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak usah Oppa , Yixing Eonni sebaiknya yg Oppa antar. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Lagipula aku hanya part time tidak selelah Yixing Eonni." Tolaknya halus.

"Oh...kenapa aku?" Yixing berseru.

"Sudahlah Eonni...aku pulang dulu. Jaga dia Oppa..."

Tanpa mendengar gerutuan Yixing dibelakangnya, Baekhyun dengan langkah riang meninggalkan pelataran toko. Sedangkan Suho jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ngomong - ngomong kenapa dia harus salah tingkah? Bukankah yg disukainya Baekhyun?

_ooOoo_

Sudah 2 bis lewat didepan halte. Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tak begitu peduli. Entahlah , ia akan merasa lebih buruk jika di flatnya nanti. Semua kenangannya bersama Chanyeol pasti akan ia ingat kembali. Bagaimana berkali - kali namja itu terus menyakitinya , meski ia juga berkali - kali menyatakan cintanya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat semua yg pernah ia lalui. Sungguh konyol , bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang benar - benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan halte. Sebelum Baekhyun menyadari , pria yg didalamnya memilih untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan sukses mengagetkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Bee..."

Baekhyun mendongak kaget mendengar suara yg sangat ia kenal. Bau alkohol langsung menyengat hingga masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Laki - laki didepannya ini pasti habis mabuk , terlihat dari matanya yg sayu dan memerah juga bau alkohol dimulutnya. Tapi anehnya ia masih sadar dan masih bisa berdiri tegak.

"Ap-"

"Bee...maafkan aku , maafkan aku."

Pria ini berlutut didepan Baekhyun , menggenggam tangannya , menundukan kepalanya dan Baekhyun bisa melihat setitik air mata keluar dari mata tajamnya itu.

"Chan-"

"Aku tahu aku brengsek Bee , aku tahu kau tersakiti , maafkan aku Bee..."

Chanyeol , pria itu tak henti - hentinya meminta maaf. Baekhyun ingin sekali berlari , tapi ia merasa berat meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau mabuk. Tolong, aku ingin pulang"

"Tidak Bee...maafkan aku"

Sebuah Bis memberikan aba- aba dari belakang lewat klakson mobilnya , agar mobil yg seenaknya berhenti didepan halte bisa memberikannya jalan. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol masuk lagi ke dalam mobil , dan itu digunakan oleh Baekhyun sebagai kesempatan untuk segera kabur. Dengan tergesa - gesa Baekhyun menaiki bis , dan setelah bis itu perlahan pergi , ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol yang berteriak memanggil namanya .

"Bee...aku mohooon!"

"Aku brengsek Bee..."

"Aku bodoh Bee..."

Dan terakhir yg bisa Baekhyun dengar seiring bisnya yg semakin menjauh adalah...

"Aku mencintaimu Bee..."

_ooOoo_

Dalam keadaan sempoyongan akhirnya Chanyeol bisa sampai di Apartementnya. Syukurlah , karena dia pulang dalam keadaan selamat meski ia juga mabuk berat.

"Astaga Oppa!"

Seseorang sudah menunggu Chanyeol didalam. Gadis ini terlihat gelisah sambil terus memandangi jam dinding yg bertengger apik di tembok kokoh ini. Dan ketika mendengar suara seseorang memencet password apartement. Ia tahu siapa yg datang.

Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan yg sangat berantakan.

"Kau mabuk Oppa..."

Wanita cantik itu , Krystal mencoba memapah Chanyeol sampai ke kamarnya. Chanyeol masih sadar , ia belum terlalu mabuk.

Dengan pelan Krystal membuka sepatu Chanyeol , kaos kakinya , lalu jacket yg ia gunakan. Agar calon tunangannya ini bisa istirahat dengan benar dan nyaman.

"Oppa...aku buatkan minuman hangat."

"Tidak...kau bisa pulang. Aku baik - baik saja."

"Tapi Op-"

"Aku mohon! Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Ucapnya dengan mata yg terpejam.

Krystal tersenyum , mencoba untuk memahami jika Chanyeol mungkin sedang ada masalah dan mungkin ia akan baru menceritakan esok hari padanya. Tak apa , Krystal akan menunggu hingga Chanyeol benar - benar memberikan seluruh hatinya.

_ooOoo_

Hari demi hari Baekhyun lalui. Semoga ia akan benar - benar terbebas dari Chanyeol. Pasalnya sudah hampir seminggu pria itu tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi atau menemuinya. Mungkin Chanyeol memang bukan type pria yg bersungguh - sungguh untuk minta maaf. Dan mungkin pria itu sedang mempersiapkan hari bahagianya bersama wanita lain. Baekhyun juga tak mengerti kenapa ia masih memikirkannya.

Luhan , wanita itu jelas - jelas harusnya ikut bersama Sehun ke acara pertunangan sang komposer handal. Tapi rupanya , dia memang lebih mencintai Baekhyun daripada Sehun. Jadi , tak peduli Sehun yang menggerutu karena ia akan sendirian hadir tanpa sosok Luhan disampingnya.

"Kau tak bersama Sehun?"

"Oh...ayolah Baek , apa kau harus menanyakan itu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan , ia tahu Luhan kini akhirnya benar - benar sudah sangat membenci Park Chanyeol.

" Terimakasih Lu , kau mau menemaniku."

"Aku sahabatmu kan? Aku akan selalu ada saat kau benar - benar membutuhkanku." Jawabnya tanpa ragu. Ia begitu menyayangi Baekhyun , Baekhyun adalah satu - satunya sahabat sejati yg tak pernah mengandalkan Luhan dan memanfaatkan Luhan. Ia benar - benar berteman tulus.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis. Kau bisa menangis , tapi harus ada aku." Ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Kau..."

"Aku mungkin kecewa , tapi aku tak ingin menangisinya lagi. Bukankah diluar sana banyak laki - laki menginginkanku? Jadi kenapa aku bertindak seolah - olah dia adalah laki - laki satu - satunya?"

"Baek...aku harap kau benar mengatakannya dari hati."

Luhan tau pancaran mata Baekhyun. Ia tidak sungguh mengatakan itu. Matanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang kecewa , sedih , dan ingin menangis , tapi Baekhyun berusaha menahannya didepan Luhan.

_ooOoo_

Krystal mungkin adalah wanita yg memiliki Chanyeol didepan banyak tamu hari ini. Tapi dia juga tahu hati Chanyeol masih belum sempurna menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol menyetujui rencana pertunangan ini karena balas budi pada keluarga Jung. Kalau bukan karena keluarga Jung , mungkin ia sudah bangkrut dan Appanya mungkin tak bisa tersenyum cerah seperti hari ini.

Chanyeol juga harusnya merasa beruntung mendapatkannya . Ia gadis yang cantik , populer , kaya raya , dan baik. Bahkan keluarganya begitu menyayangi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa berhutang budi.

"Oppa...kenapa melamun terus? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak , aku hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku ."

"Gwenchana , kalau begitu agar Oppa tak memikirkan pekerjaan di tengah kebahagian kita ini , bagaimana jika kita kesana?" Ia menunjuk gerombolan temannya yg baru saja datang.

"Oke..."

Dengan bangga Krystal memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada sahabat - sahabatnya. Memang bukan dari kalangan selebriti semua , tapi setidaknya mereka adalah kaum - kaum sosialita.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ah...jaga dia baik - baik , semua mata wanita benar - benar menginginkannya."

"Pesona apa yg kau berikan padanya?"

Setidaknya itu adalah celetukan - celetukan sahabat Krystal yg mau tak mau Chanyeol tanggapi dengan candaan pula.

Dibalik senyuman yg Chanyeol lemparkan , Krystal berharap itu benar - benar tulus untuknya.

_ooOoo_

Luhan mejerit kaget dan langsung menghubungi Sehun saat ia barusaja terbangun. Ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun tergeletak dikamar mandi dengan wajah yg sudah pucat pasi dan diantara pahanya mengeluarkan darah. Luhan panik bukan main , dan ditengah kepanikannya ia hanya bisa mengingat dan mengandalkan Sehun.

Sehun menatap jalanan dengan serius , sementara dibelakangnya, Luhan menangis sambil mengusap - usap kepala Baekhyun. Sehun berusaha memacu mobilnya dengan cepat agar bisa sampai kerumah sakit mana saja asal paling dekat dengan lokasinya saat ini. Beruntung ia memiliki GPS sebagai panduan perjalanannya agar mendapatkan informasi yg ia butuhkan.

Baekhyun segera Sehun larikan keruang UGD. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan prosedur Rumah Sakit , karena benar - benar belum pernah menetap disini seumur hidupnya.

"Sudahlah Lu , dia akan baik - baik saja."

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat dan menangis terisak. Merasa bersalah lagi , karena ia jelas orang yg bersama Baekhyun semalaman.

Setelah menunggu dengan cemas , seorang dokter mendatangi mereka setelah dokter tersebut melepas masker yang melekat diwajahnya.

"Siapa disini suami Nona Baek?"

Tanyanya membuat Luhan bingung.

"Kenapa dok? Saya keluarganya."

"Untunglah Anda tanggap segera membawa Nona Baek kesini , bayinya masih bisa diselamatkan." Jawabnya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap . Ia tahu apa maksud dokter tersebut , tapi kenapa Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Maksud dokter Baekhyun hamil?" Sehun mencoba membuka suaranya.

"Ne...memang masih awal , tapi ia memang hamil."

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menitikan airmatanya , menjatuhkan tubuhnya , merasa lemas dengan apa yg dokter itu katakan.

"Ha...mil..."

TBC

Review

.

.

Aku gak akan cuap - cuap. . Hanya perkataan maaf yg bisa aku ucapkan karena baru sempet update.

Aku harap...diantara Exo L dan ELF tidak ada pertengkaran. Idolanya aja akrab , masa kita nggak?

FF ini aku buat karena aku ingin menunjukan bahwa meski aku sebagai ELF aku mencintai EXO juga...meski aku bukan EXOL...jangan bash ya...

Gamsahamnida...

Jangan lupa review...


End file.
